Pobre Logan
by Luluana101
Summary: Logan esta celoso de la relación de James con Selana…pero ¿De cuál de los dos está celoso? ¿La teoría de Kendall será correcta? Lean para averiguar. Pre-SLASH. Jagan


Me encanta el Slash y la pareja "Jagan" así que se me ocurrió este fic.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, Big Time Rush es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

**Pobre Logan**

Logan estaba en el apartamento 2J haciendo sus tareas. Mientras se ponía celoso al ver a James y su nueva novia Selana en la piscina a través de su ventana (quien empezaba a andar con James desde hacía media hora) Mientras los miraba tan juntos y abrasándose, no podía evitar ponerse celoso y rompió su lápiz sin darse cuenta. Kendall llegó y se le sentó a la par.

- ¿Qué te pasa Logan? - Preguntó su amigo rubio.

- Nada. - Respondió el inteligente de Big Time Rush

- Sé qué te pasa algo, te conozco desde tercer grado créeme sé cuándo algo te disgusta. - Dijo Kendall

- No me pasa nada.- Dijo Logan en tono algo disgustado

- Por favor a quien crees que engañas.- Dijo Kendall en tono de incrédulo

- ¡NO ME PASA NADA!-Gritó desesperado Logan volteando a ver a James y Selana

-¿Te gusta Selana?-Dijo extrañado Kendall

-NO y me voy, ya no te aguanto. -Dijo su amigo disgustado

Kendall descubrió que si era divertido espiar las relaciones de las celebridades. Pero seguía creyendo que a Logan le gustaba Selana.

Mientras tanto Logan estaba en medio de un berrinche en su cuarto.

-No sé qué me pasa. -Se dijo a él mismo el cerebro de Big Time Rush.-Es que- continuo-me gusta Camille no puedo estar celoso de la relación de James y Selana o "Jelana'' o "Sames''.

-Cálmate.-Se respondió. Estas estas uuuuum.-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos la señora Knight llegó a avisarle que ya faltaba poco para la hora de la cena. Sin darse cuenta había pasado toda la tarde encerrado y emberrinchado en su cuarto-¿cómo podía ser eso posible?-Un millón de preguntas entraron en su cabeza pero la más importante.- ¿Por qué sentía celos? Si ni siquiera le gustaba Selana y oh no pero ¡no!-Se dijo él solo. Y la señora Knight volvió a avisarle pues le pareció que la había ignorado del todo la primera vez, pues no le contestó. Sin embargo le respondió la segunda vez que sí. Pero para su sorpresa la mamá de Kendall no se iba.

-¿Qué te tiene así?-Pregunto la mujer

-Nada, ¿Por qué pasaría algo?-Se apresura a decir el chico con una voz algo temblorosa

-Siempre te veo feliz y sonriente bueno no como Carlos pero nunca te he visto así decaído.- Dijo la persona que los acompaña en Los Ángeles.

-Le soy sincero, no lo sé nunca me sentí así le juró que si lo supiera se lo hubiera dicho, pero no lo sé.-Respondió el genio de las Matemáticas.

-Bueno cariño ven vamos a cenar.

-Vamos.

Después de la cena solo se fue a acostar, no sabía ¿cómo reaccionar ante la posibilidad de que le gustará James?

No pudo dormir bien esa noche. Dio mil vueltas en la cama como las preguntas en su cabeza -¿cómo puedo ser gay, me gusta Camille? Aunque podría ser Bisexual, no nunca me ha gustado otro chico o podría ser Pansexual.- Pero no se dio cuenta de que la hermana menor de su amigo rubio con cejas negras lo había oído ya que pensó que solo estaba pensando aquello. En lo que la niña irrumpió en su cuarto porque no se molestó en cerrar con llave.

-Si podrías ser Pansexual por tu personalidad.-Dijo Katie con naturalidad como si eso se viera todos los días.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Katie?-Dijo el muchacho que su hermano conoció hasta 3° grado, más confundido que enojado lo cual era difícil

-Por favor a quien crees ambos sabemos que te gusta alguien que te gusta alguien alto, castaño, ojos cafés, musculosos y presumidos de hecho muy presumidos y que cree que tengo un crush en él.-Dijo la niña, con una sonrisa en el rostro como la del Joker.

- Si sabes que estas alagando a James mientras tratas de hacerme decir algo que nunca admitiría.-Dijo el cerebro de los Big Time Rush.

- ¡Ja! acabas de admitir que te gusta al decir que nunca lo admitirías.-Dijo la hermana de su mejor amigo mientras ponía otra sonrisa pero esta vez de victoria.

Su plática se detuvo cuando llegó el chico alto y rubio a la habitación ya que compartía cuarto con el chico de la discusión con su hermanita.

A la mañana siguiente ya no había que ponerse celoso ya que la cara de Big Time Rush había roto con su novia el día anterior. "Que gracioso que ayer pase todo el día encerrado y hoy ya no andan" pensaba el genio de las matemáticas. Katie como que le hubiera leído la mente dijo:

-¿Cómo te contradices Logui? Ayer me dices que no te gusta James, según crees tú porque es obvio que ayer estabas ardiendo en celos y hoy estás aliviado porque ese chico terminó con Selana.-Dijo la hermanita de su amigo de 3° grado.

-No me gusta James estoy aliviado porque no me agradaba Selana.-Dijo el chico molestado.

- ¡Claro, que sí! Admítelo.-Dijo la chiquilla.

-¿Si digo que si me dejas de molestar, no le dices a nadie y me ayudas? -Preguntó el chico.

-Si a todo.-Acepto la pequeña.-Mira lo primero que tienes que hacer es decírselo a Camille…-¿ESTAS LOCA?-Grito el muchacho.

-No pero si Camille no lo sabe te va a ir peor si luego se entera por las malas, luego a James y luego a mi hermano y Carlos.-Dijo la niña, con voz inocente. Pero el chico solo volvió a gritar:

-¿ESTAS LOCA?, ¿Qué harían los demás si se enteran? O James ¿qué haría el si se enterará que me gusta?

- Probablemente ninguno haría nada y la cara por favor a él no le importaría solo por el hecho de que tiene más enamoradas.

-Perdón, enamorados.-Se retractó al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo.

-Está bien.-Accedió.-primero a mi ex novia y luego al resto de los chicos o perros como nos dice Gustavo.

-Adiós y no olvides lo que te dije.-Se despidió la niñita con tono de satisfacción.

-Adiós, no lo olvido.-Respondió el cerebrito un poco histérico.

Logan se marchó hacia el apartamento de su ex novia o novia actual aun no queda muy claro ese asunto.

-Camille tengo que decirte algo muy importante y no sé si te sentirás o no con lo que te diré.-Dijo el chico de la cabeza rara.

-Te gusta uno de tus amigos, quien es presumido, alto, usa muchos productos para el cabello y con el que me bese.-Dijo la reina del drama de Palmwoods.

-¿Lo sabías? Dijo el sujeto inteligente de la banda que no funciona en crisis.

- ¡Sí! Y WAAAAAAAAAA, me duele tanto ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto y venir aquí y querer decírmelo en la cara? Dijo la muchacha llorando.

- Ya no llores, Pero ¿cómo lo sabías? Dijo el muchacho intrigado y acariciándole el hombro cariñosamente a su ex novia.

-Ah eso. Dijo la chica muy calmada, como si nada hubiera pasado.-Es que tus amigos y yo te espiamos. Y sale el flashback de la historia.

James y Selana besándose y agarrados de las manos mientras Logan se ponía celoso y Camille enojada.

-¿A sí que lo sabias todo desde un principio y no me dijiste nada? ¡Gua! eres la reina del drama de Palmwoods

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Y?

- Estoy molesto contigo, pero tengo que admitir que eres una estupenda actriz.

- Yo también estoy molesta contigo, ¿Me llamas la reina del drama y hasta después te das cuenta de que se actuar? y ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!-Dijo la muchacha mientras lo sacaba de su apartamento a empujones.

-¡Adiós!-Respondió

Luego regresó a su apartamento el 2J.

-Chicos tengo que hacerle un anuncio importante…..-Empezó a decir el genio matemático de Big Time Rush. Luego fue interrumpido por la cara de los de Big Time Rush.

-Yo también tengo que decirles algo y creo que es más importante que lo de nuestro cerebro porque creo que lo que va a decir es algo que ninguno de aquí entiende.-Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por la persona a la que interrumpió.

- ¿Sabes? creo que a nadie más le interesa tu cabello.-Respondió el interrumpido.

- ¿Saben qué? Hablen los dos, no los quiero oír pelear.

- Está bien.-Respondieron a coro

Los dos iban a hablar cuando entró la señora Knight.

-¡Hola, chicos!-Saludó muy alegremente la mamá del rubio.

-En fin.-Dijeron de nuevo a coro.

-Me gusta alguien muy cercano a mí y está hablando a la misma vez que yo y no podía ocultarlo más ya que es un sentimiento muy fuerte y….-Dijeron los dos.

-Umm. Dijo la chica que trata de apostar dinero hasta con su mamá.-Al ver que ellos se estaban besando.- Esto es perturbador, pero entretenido y tierno también. Necesito una cámara.

-¿Si sabes que tienes menos de 13 años y estas gozando de un beso entre 2 chicos que conoces desde que eras pequeña- Dijo el más tierno de los B.T.R.

-Si pero es adorable su beso, y tengo que subirlo a internet.-Dijo la niña con la foto ya lista.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Cuate ven a ver esto.-Llamó la cara de B.T.R a su actual novio.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto muy extrañado.

-Nuestro beso de anoche, ya está en internet.

"La sensación adolescente que ha movido a todo el mundo Big Time Rush con un reciente escándalo que incluye el más guapo y el más inteligente. Según nuestras fuentes se halló en internet una foto tomada ayer por la hermana menor de uno de los cantantes, de ellos besándose. Haremos una entrevista a las Rusheritas.

-¿Qué crees tú que es la foto, un montaje o una foto real?-Preguntó la reportera.

-Yo creo que la foto es muy real. JAGAN ROCKS.-Respondió una de las fans.

-¿Y tú que crees?-Preguntó la reportera de nuevo.

-Que no, no creo debe ser montaje ya que hace dos días salíamos.-Respondió una de las fans o más bien Selana.

-Bueno ustedes elijan si pensar que es montaje o es real. Esperamos ansiosos las respuestas de ellos en twitter. Soy Nicole Sanders hasta la próxima. ¡Adiós!"

Y cerraron YouTube.

-¿Qué dices confesamos nuestro romance?-Pregunto el inteligente intrigado

-Yo digo que sí, pero hay que exagerarlo.-Respondió

-¿Pero cómo supiste de ese video?-Pregunto

-Me dijeron Kendall, su hermana, su mamá, Carlos, Gustavo quien me mandó muchas malas palabras en japonés y muchas otras palabras en mayúscula y otras 15 personas.  
-¿y cómo supiste que eran malas palabras si estaban en japonés?

-Ah, lo busque en el traductor de Google.

Y ese fue el inicio de "Jagan"

Fin

PD: Déjenme reviews por favor y se los agradeceré eternamente.

PDD: Si alguno de ustedes rusheritas a las que no les gusta el Slash ve esto no se enojen ya que o sea los que se deberían enojar son los Big Time Rush no ustedes (y dudo mucho que se pasen la vida entera leyendo Fics si son personas ocupadas, son famosos) así que mejor no lean esto si no se van a enojar

PDD: Es mi segundo fic si no han leído el primero, se llama las fotos que los chicos nunca debieron haber visto, tengo 11 años como aclare en el fic anterior así que si van a ser malos guárdense sus comentarios .

Atte

Luluana101


End file.
